Tonight Is Ours
by egg10rru
Summary: Tory and Colin's first anniversary, on the Normal timeline. Written in celebration of my first anniversary as an author on , which...was yesterday. I suck at deadlines xD


I _**know**_ it's a day late, people, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! xD

This is on the Normal timeline. Which has nothing to do with any of my other stories besides Normal! I never use this timeline, I'm only writing a follow-up story because it's the anniversary of my becoming an author on .

For those of you awesome people who have read all of my stories *bows and scrapes before you* and don't quite remember which one Normal was, it was that first weird one I wrote where Tory is sick at the end of the second book and he confesses to Colin and then he screws Colin and then they attune. Could never happen in real life, but it was quite fun to write.

_Tory's POV_

~*~*~*~

All in all, today was a pretty typical Wednesday. Colin and I went to school, sat through our classes (most of which we have together now), ate lunch while listening to Mandy chirp and chatter about mundane things, and talked about a new videogame that I'm waiting to come in the mail while we stood at Mandy's bus stop until the doctor came to pick us up.

Both of us know. Neither of us has mentioned it though.

Colin doesn't want to bring it up and sound all girly by caring about stuff like that, but really, I know he does care. It's our one-year anniversary.

Of course, the day Colin had confronted me over the notebook had really been back in December, but after our first night together, things had taken awhile to get going smoothly. Colin had been rather busy with year-end grant renewal reviews, and I just hadn't known how to deal with everything. I had thought the attuning thing was cool, but a little weird, and after Colin told Doctor Garrets about it, the doctor had been treating me a little weirdly too, like he was warring within himself over wanting to believe Colin had attuned and wishing that it hadn't happened with me.

The end result was an "I don't want to deal with this right now" sort of attitude on the doctor's part, Colin was too busy to step in anyway, and I was a little relieved that I could put off being immersed in the goings-on of the Project for a little while, which was a little surprising since I did want to know about Colin. I guess I just hadn't been planning on getting involved in the Project myself in the process.

Anyway, I guess the doctor decided to put Colin's and my relationship or attunement or feelings or _whatever_ it was to the test, and so for over a month I never saw him outside of school (what little time he spent there, anyway), and of course we both observed the strict rules of friendship while at school because neither of us was ready to come out of any closet in any way, shape or form.

Attuning did help a little, since we sort of have this thing where we can sense each other's feelings, but Colin's feelings tend to fluctuate a lot and I wasn't that great at gauging them yet during our sort-of separation. You know, confusion (during Science class), impatience (for lunch to come), lethargy (during lunch in the library), random moment of happiness (when a stray cat walked by the window outside during English), boredom (while waiting for the doctor), etc. It took a while for me to learn to apply his emotions to what was going on around him and what might be running through his head, and it wasn't until we talked to each other on the 27th that I found out the seemingly random intense stabs of longing that fleeted through him on more than a daily basis were directed towards me.

It was on the 27th that the doctor decided to see the results of his little test and gave Colin the day off from experiments and such, and most of the day went something like this:

_*insert loud, passionate moans heard even through walls here*_

_*doctor leaves house grumbling*_

_*doctor comes homes after an hour to see if we're ready to have a talk yet*_

_*doctor hurriedly leaves house in a huff*_

_Rinse and repeat._

Yeah. We missed each other like all hell. I have to say, it's bad enough when you can't see someone you care about for a while, like when you haven't been to your grandmother's house since last Easter. But when you see someone you care about all the time and yet can't really be _with_ them the way you want to, you feel cheated, and you miss them five times as much. So needless to say, on that day, we got into the "way we wanted to be _with_ each other" first, and saved chatting for later. We could chat at school. We weren't going to waste precious time alone not fully immersing ourselves in each other.

Secretly, that day I was seriously relieved that Colin missed me as much as I did him. I was scared that he had been so busy that he'd forgotten about me. Holding him in my arms, lying together with our sweaty, naked bodies entangled on the bed, breathing in Colin's slightly sweet musky smell and the pungent green scent of his verdure-saturated bedroom, feeling a cat grooming my ankle with its sandpaper tongue and sensing all of my worries just drain out of me in the aftermath of our lovemaking has to be one of the best feelings I've ever experienced in my life.

Lying there, we had a talk about what we really wanted, where we were going with what so far had been a pretty sporadic relationship, in which we'd had sex four times (three of them that very afternoon) and said "I love you" twice each. Our feelings hadn't changed. He told me about the longing I had been feeling him feel for me whenever he couldn't distract himself with something else to think about, and he also told me about how it wasn't as bad for him because he knew my own feelings of longing were directed at him. I asked him out, officially, and we both blushed at the way he whispered "yes" and buried his face into my neck. So January 27th became our official anniversary day.

~*~

Enough with the backstory. That was then. This is now. Our anniversary, exactly one year later. The doctor pulls up in the car about forty minutes after school let out; that's much later than usual so there was probably an accident in traffic on the way to pick us up. We get in the car, and the doctor gives me a look in the mirror that Colin doesn't notice. I raise an eyebrow, and he nods. Smiling, I buckle my seatbelt and grab Colin's hand, holding it on the way home like we always do. After a full day of friends-only, we like to have bodily contact as soon as possible. I hear his sigh of relief at the same time as I feel his content, and I lean over to kiss his cheek without worrying about someone seeing us because of the dark window tint. Colin rests his head on my shoulder; he's sitting in the middle so that we're closer to each other. The doctor ignores it; he doesn't really enjoy the idea of us being romantically involved, so he simply doesn't think about it.

I barely listen to the doctor as he starts talking about Colin's activities for the day; I usually don't pay much attention anyway because he tends to be longwinded and it's more fun to just watch Colin's experiments without knowing every detail of what is supposed to happen beforehand. I should explain: I don't actually participate in Colin's experiments, even though I'm technically a part of the Project. As the Attuned, I basically just enhance Colin's abilities by being there and holding his hand. Which I completely am not complaining about. Touching Colin is my favorite pastime, nudge nudge wink wink. Also, I'm not going to tell you about the Project in detail, because it's "top secret." Ha, I point and laugh at your frustration.

Aaaaaanyway, he's wrapped up his speech so I'm back in the conversation. Colin pokes me and whispers "pack clothes for tomorrow, we're meeting a couple sponsors and spending the night at their hotel in New York City." He usually sums up the doctor's speeches for me since he knows I like to daydream. Of course, he doesn't know that today there are no sponsors at the hotel, but he'll find that out in due time. I squeeze his hand as I get out of the car at our houses, go inside, say hi and bye to Mom and grab the suitcase I packed last night before coming back out to meet them. Another minute and they're ready too, and come out to the car.

The trip to the hotel is relatively quiet. Colin's listening to his music and resting his head on my shoulder again. The doctor isn't briefing him about what the sponsors want to talk to him about, which he usually does, but Colin doesn't seem to suspect anything, so that's good. While we sit in traffic I idly wonder what excuse the doctor gave to Colin to explain his own absence from the meeting, but it doesn't really matter, as long as Colin bought it.

We get out of the car in front of the hotel, and once I get each of our bags from the trunk, Doctor Garrets drives off. We head to the elevator for the long trip up.

"As if they needed any more ways to point out that they have money," Colin remarks with an eyeroll as he presses the button for the penthouse. I smile and nod noncommittally. His sponsors usually use a penthouse for conferences, but it's about time he got to see one used for what I think it's really meant for—

He slides the cardkey the doctor gave him and walks in, calling out "Hello?"

—as a honeymoon style suite.

Colin stops dead in the entrance with a gasp, and if he had anything in his hands I think he would have dropped it. He stops abruptly enough that I run into him even though I was anticipating his reaction, and I cover it by dropping our suitcases and wrapping my arms around his middle from behind, bending and kissing his neck.

"Happy Anniversary," I whisper into his ear, and I smile at the goosebumps that form on the back of his neck at my tone. He wriggles a little in my arms so that I loosen them enough for him to turn around, and he does so. He touches my cheek almost hesitantly, his eyes glittering wetly in the low, warm lighting, and I smile wider, letting him stand on tiptoes to kiss me as his hands slide into my hair to pull my mouth down to his.

I walk him backwards into the room, shuffling the bags in far enough with my foot that the door will close. I'm filled with his emotions, because they're so strong and we're so close together. He's happy – scratch happy, he's _thrilled_ – and relieved, that I remembered our anniversary, and on top of that he's starting to get turned on, because he knows that we're going to be alone here the whole night. Feeling what he feels, I can almost forget about all the extra crap I promised the doctor I'd research for him in return for this night and this room. I smile internally as Colin moans into my mouth. He's so happy, it's so totally worth it.

The back of his knees hit the bed, and he sits, pulling me down with him. Since he doesn't lie back, I have nowhere to go, so I kneel in front of him, looking up at him. I reach for his hands, clasping them both in my own and bringing them up to my mouth for a kiss while looking into his fathomless black eyes. His heart is beating fast, so hard I can feel it through his fingertips. He bends his neck for a kiss, and I follow his mouth back up when he tries to end it, standing and crawling onto the bed, making him lay back. The scent of roses stirs in the air as the petals scattered on the bed shift with our movements.

"Tory…" He links his hands behind my neck, and I lie on top of him, stroking his face with one hand and his lower back with the other. "I love you…"

"I love you too," I smile, bending to kiss his nose. He wrinkles it, and I laugh, squeezing him close. "Tonight is for you. We'll do whatever you want." I promise, kissing his neck before sucking gently on it, leaving a hickey in plain sight. We usually do them low enough that a collared shirt can hide them, but right now, I want everyone to know Colin is _**mine**_. He can wear a turtleneck later.

He sighs as he feels his mouth on my neck, and pets my hair. "I don't care, I like everything you're doing. Just don't stop," he says, and I grin. I knew he'd say that; he likes it when I make the decisions.

"All right," I breathe in a low voice, feeling him shudder under me, and slide a hand under his shirt, letting it ride up. I shift my body down to meet the skin with my lips, kissing and licking his smooth chest and soft nipples until they harden from the stimulation. His breathing is still soft and even, so I slip my other hand down to rub in between his legs through his pants.

"Ah…" He inhales, pressing against my hand, and I smile, licking his belly while unfastening his pants. I pull back to slip them down, rubbing him through his cute boxer briefs until he's semi-hard, before pulling those down as well.

I get off the bed to take off his shoes and socks before pulling his pants and underwear off his legs, and while I'm up I take off my clothes slowly, letting him watch. Once I know I've got his full attention I smirk and walk over to the mini-fridge, bending over and peeking at him out of the corner of my eye, enjoying the way he licks his lips. Reaching in, I pull out a can of spray whipped cream and a small jar of Maraschino cherries.

Smiling, I hold them where he can see them, taking in the way his eyes light up, and set them on the nightstand so that I can kiss him breathless. Then I straddle his hips, rocking our groins together slowly while running my hands over his heaving chest. Only when we're both fully hard and he's begging me with his eyes do I reach over and pick up the can of whipped cream, uncapping and shaking it. I smile at him as I turn it upside down, and I spray a heart on his chest.

He giggles as the cold confection hits his skin, and my smile widens. It's really only when we're being romantic that he stops trying so hard to be masculine and lets me pamper him. He seems to have this thing where he needs to prove to me or to himself or to _someone_ anyway that even though he's the girl in our relationship, he isn't a _girl_. I don't see why he tries so hard; I know he's not a girl. I suck his cock. I know he has one. He knows I know he has one. So what if he likes to indulge in a slight effeminate side, relaxing and letting me treat him like my "girl"? I wish he didn't have such a problem with himself, because I think it's so cute when he gives in and lets me really be the dominating personality. But then, since he doesn't relax like that very often, I savor these moments when he really lets go of his appearances to be himself.

After a warm kiss, I scoot down and start licking the cream up, loving the way he giggles at the ticklish lapping movements of my tongue. When he's clean, I sit up to do a new design, drawing a squiggly spiral on his tummy like Naruto has and then dotting his nipples with whipped cream before reaching for the jar of cherries, popping the seal and plucking two out by the stem, setting them on the dollops of white cream on his nipples. He reaches for one, but I catch his wrist and eat it from between his fingers, smirking at his pout. He gives me that pleading look that I can never resist, and I cave immediately, picking up the other one and smearing the cream on it across his lips, whispering for him not to lick. He obeys, then opens his mouth in protest when I pop the cherry into my own mouth. I smirk again and bend down, licking off his lips and letting the cherry slip into his mouth along with my tongue. He sucks on my tongue, hard, making me moan before I pull it back out to let him chew and swallow the cherry. I bend to lick up the cream on his tummy again, and he plays with my hair as I do so.

When I'm done I look up, taking in his half-lidded expression. "I want to do it too," he whispers, and I smile with a nod, but press on his chest to keep him lying there for a minute. He stays still, and I sit up against the headboard, smiling as I give my cock a few strokes, feeling his eyes on me as I do so. I let my hard cock rest against my stomach and pick up the whipped cream, and spraying a thick stream of white onto the shaft along the vein. Then I get a cherry from the jar and perch it on top of the head, and beckon to my lover with a smirk. He blushes, then crawls to me on his hands and knees, looking shyly up at me through his dark lashes before poking out the tip of his tongue and bending to lap at the cream on my cock.

"Kitty," I tease softly, because he really does act like one when he does things like this. He doesn't do more than glare up at me, not stopping his tongue motion until my shaft is clean except for the head. Then he carefully lifts my shaft, rubbing his hand up and down gently, and bends to suck the head into his mouth, cherry, whipped cream, and all. While chewing the cherry carefully, he nips my head softly in vengeance and then peeks up through his long bangs as if to see if I know that he did it on purpose. I laugh and pet his soft hair, pressing on his head to let him know what I want. He quickly swallows the cherry and then does as I indicate, sucking more of my cock into his hot mouth.

I moan as it slides between his lips, pressing a finger under his chin to make him tilt his head up. He looks at me, his mouth wrapped around my cock with those pretty lips stretched wide to accommodate my thickness, and my cock twitches in his mouth at his hungry, excited expression. His eyes tell me to fuck him hard, fuck him soon. I smile a promise to those passionate eyes, and drop my finger to let him go back about his task. Bending forward over him, I suck on two of my fingers briefly before sliding one into his asshole, beginning to stretch him. I can do it quicker if he has something to distract him like he does now. He loosens easier when he isn't trying to hard to relax, just like most people sleep quicker when they aren't concentrating on falling asleep.

After a minute I add the other finger, scissoring him, and then pull them out, sliding my hand up his back and tugging his shoulder to get him to let go. He does so with a noise of reluctance, and I know he was enjoying himself. That makes me happy, because there isn't much I like more than having him give me a blowjob. I rest a hand on his back to keep him on his hands and knees, and move around him, bringing the confections with me. Squeezing one of his ass cheeks, I bend to kiss it before murmuring instructions for him to lift his ass in the air. Spreading his cheeks with the fingers of one hand, I pick up the jar of cherries and, holding the lid over the top to keep the cherries in, I drizzle cherry juice onto and into his slightly stretched entrance. He looks back at me, but doesn't say anything, simply arching his ass a little higher so that the juice doesn't run down to get on the bed.

I set the jar on the bedside table again and spread his ass cheeks with my hands, licking the hole first before wriggling my tongue inside. I hear his gasp of pleasure as I lap at his inner walls and if I could smile I would. The cherry juice is sweet, and hot from his ass, and I press my tongue around, trying to taste as much as I can. I pull back after a minute to suck on the pucker, laving it over with my tongue until he moans, and then pull away, smiling at his noise of protest while reaching for the can of whipped cream.

"Turn over," I command gently, and he does so slowly, smiling at me when our eyes meet. He lies on his back and hooks his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs up and apart for me, displaying himself. I bend forward and kiss him briefly, and then lean down to coat his cock with whipped cream, sucking it off like he did for me. While he is in the middle of moaning, I smirk around his cock and shove the tip of the whipped cream canister into his ass and press it, squirting the cold stuff up inside of him.

"AH!" He gasps loudly, looking down at me with wide eyes as he bucks into my mouth. His legs tremble, and he lets go of them as I pull back from his cock. He reaches his hands down and uses one to spread his ass, and the other to briefly fingerfuck himself before bringing his sticky white coated fingers up to suck clean. "Mmm," he moans around his fingers, making my cock twitch at the erotic sight, then extracts them from his mouth with a soft pop. "Do it again, you need more in there for lube." He whispers, and I swallow, nodding with a grin. I press it back into his ass and spray a second dose up there, and he moans at the cold again, reaching down to stroke his cock.

I move his hand away with a smile, shaking my head, and line up my painfully hard cock with his hole, which is leaking hot melted white cream. I bend forward and hug him, pressing our mouths together as I slide into his sticky hole, and we moan into the kiss at the movement. He squeezes me close with both his arms and his ass, and I hiss in pleasure as I start to move in slow, long strokes.

"Tory…" he moans, slipping his legs around my waist and hooking his ankles together, pressing them against my lower back to make me go deeper. I oblige him, shifting my hips forward so that my thrusts go deeper, and then start moving faster.

I love coming together with Colin like this, it's amazing to feel his every emotion streaming through my body as I lose myself to our senses. He's in heaven right now. He's completely put himself in my hands, and is full of love for me…it's a beautiful feeling. I feel his slick skin sliding under my sweaty fingers, and his hot insides wrapping around my cock and squeezing it close, like it likes it so much that it doesn't want to let go. I hear my balls slap rhythmically against his flesh and the squelching noise of the frothing, melted whipped cream answering every time I pull out. It's lewd yet romantic and it's such a funky combination that it makes me laugh, and he looks at me, a breathless question on his lips. I bend to catch them with my own.

Shifting now, I stroke his prostate with my tip, working it until he starts moaning loudly and gripping my arms to grind back against me as best he can. I smile and pull out a moment, helping him turn so that I'm spooning him, then slide one of my legs between his and press swiftly back inside. I hold him close with my arms, feeling the shudders go through his body as I pound his sexy ass, and he reaches down at my indication to stroke himself. The way he does it so quickly lets me know that he's really close, and I sigh, wishing it wouldn't end and yet also anticipating it eagerly. I feel myself getting close too and tilt my head, sucking on his neck again. He gasps and a few seconds later hits his climax, his body convulsing against mine as I tilt him back towards me a little so that his ejaculate will fall on his skin instead of staining the sheets.

A few moments later, and I squeeze him tight, moaning into his ear as I fill him. His satedness in my head is contagious, mixing with my own, and I relax into him and the bed for a minute before shaking my head to snap out of it and then pulling out of him. I leave him to snuggle in the sheets as I go to start a hot bath, grabbing two handfuls of rose petals from the bed as I do. I fill the bath and add the petals to steep, making the air thick with its tangy sweetness. I also dump a few bath beads from the mirror cabinet into the water, their lavender scent melding with the roses. I don't care how manly they are, there isn't really a guy alive that doesn't enjoy the nice scent of flowers. We gay ones just find it easier to indulge in our "unmanly" likings.

I return to the bedroom and tug him to the edge of the bed, smiling at his little noise of protest, and pick him up bridal style, carrying him into the bathroom. He's heavier than he used to be, I note happily. My mom's cooking is getting to him, you can't see the faint line of his ribs so strikingly anymore either. I set him gently in the tub and climb in after him, pulling him over to snuggle against me. We relax there for at least half an hour, enjoying the smell and the warmth and the comfort of each other's bodies before we actually wash off our sweat and shampoo our hair. I do his for him, massaging his scalp and loving the way he moans as he leans against me. The suds drip down my chest and into the water, creating a film on the surface, and so when I'm done I drain the tub and fill it fresh so that we can rinse clean. We then relax together for another half an hour, so that by the time we get out we're all pruned. He giggles at the feel of our slick, wrinkled fingers as he seizes my hand and holds it to walk back to the bedroom after I dry us off.

I fluff the sheet up in the air so that all of the petals go flying off to flutter around us, and his laugh is so cute as he tries to catch the pieces of flowers. I tug him into bed with me, and he curls immediately into my chest, wrapping his arms around my neck and snuggling close. I smile and hug him back, stroking his soft skin in a slow, loving manner. His content and love fill me, and I know he feels mine as well.

"I love you," I breathe as I bury my face into his soft hair. The smell of the roses and lavender even overcome the bland, noncommittal smell of hotel soap, and I breathe deeply, savoring it. It's about the only time he'll let down his guard enough to smell really good, since he's against the idea of cologne. He smells pretty, but I'm not gonna tell him that because he'll get mad, heh.

"I love you too," he whispers against my skin, and his warm breath caressing my clean, sensitive skin makes me shiver a little. He looks up, and I kiss him slowly, a warm, relaxed indulgence. He sighs against me when we part, and then yawns. I smile, yawning too. I'm so sated, so sleepy, so perfectly relaxed, and his weariness on top of my own is too much to fight. I hug him tighter as I feel his breathing even out, and then close my eyes, allowing myself to drift off to sleep, ever mindful of the perfect being in my arms. Tonight I'll have good dreams.

~*~*~*~

And it is finished! Hope you liked, please R&R!


End file.
